The Prophecy
by GreekGodHades
Summary: A young albino dragon abandoned as an egg must find a way to live a peaceful life, but with a world full of enemys how is he supposed to do that? His only hope is a deal he makes with an unknown dragon, this dragon promises him power. However this power comes at a price. How much is the albino willing to pay?
1. The Egg

A/N: So I'm kind of a noob at writing. This is my first fanfiction, but not my last. This is the prologue so naturally it is short, but don't worry, later chapters will be much longer. Please R&R, and constructive criticism would be nice. Now, without further delay, here you go.

Prologue

"Do you have it?" A dark green dragoness roughly the age of twenty-four was waiting in the rain.

Her companion, a dark red dragon around the same age, if not younger, had something that looked like a basket in his mouth. "Yes, I do. Are you sure about this?" With a guilty expression, she shook her head. "No, I'm not, but it has to be done."

The red dragon looked hesitant. "We don't have to do this, you know. We could turn back right now," he pleaded with her. "Do you really think we can do that? If we keep it, it will be ridiculed—despised, even." When the green dragoness spoke, there was anger in her voice.

"Look, we have a little bit further and that's it."

The place she was referring to was an old building of little more then two stories and an attic. Thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning could be seen. They continued walking to the building. The red was lagging behind, thinking of what he was about to do. 'Is this the right thing to do?' he pondered.

Before he had time to think any more, they reached their destination. "This is it, huh?" he asked to no one in particular. "This is your last chance to change your mind. I'm going to ask you one more time, okay?" The dragoness turned towards him slowly. "My answer stays the same," she said in a more agitated tone.

The red's face turned from a hopeful look to one of despair in a split second. "Alright, since you want to do this, you put it in front of the door." The green snatched the basket from his mouth and brought it up. 'I don't want to do this, but I have to.' She put the basket down slowly, and with three swift knocks, she fled.

A middle-aged bright red dragoness was calmly reading a book when she heard a knock on the door.

'Who could that be at this hour?' she wondered. She slowly got up, her chair creaking with the release of weight. She took her time to get to the door, not caring who it was. When she finally got there, she undid the latch and slowly creaked open the door.

"Who is it?" she asked sweetly. To her astonishment, she saw no one. She took a step outside and her foot hit something. "Huh, what is this?"

It was a hand-woven basket made by the most expert of hands, but that wasn't what caught her eye. The thing she noticed was an object wrapped in a blanket placed gently inside of the basket. Wrapped inside the blanket was an egg. This was no ordinary egg, for it was pure white.

"Oh my ancestors, what do we have here?" She quickly scooped up the egg, cradling it in her arms. She went inside to dry it off, and with a flick of her tail she shut the door, which in turn made a sign above the door creak. This sign read: 'Lil Dragons' Hatchery and Orphanage'

A/N: As I said, this is my first story and I hope you like it, so please R&R and tell me what you think. I will of course continue it. Next chapter will be much longer, maybe 3 or 4 thousand. A shout out to Riverstyxx for beta reading this chapter.


	2. The Prophecy Begins

A/N: Hey guys, GGH here with chapter one and I'm excited to write this. I hope it's good. By the way, thanks to Riverstyxx for beta-reading my previous chapter. Anyways, in this chapter you meet our main character Akiva (a-kee-va). It will start with him being about 10 years old but it will time skip a few years, maybe 5 or 6. Basically, the part where he is ten is a dream of his past.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Spyro franchise. Trust me; if I did there would be no such thing as Skylanders. There may be some mention of the characters from the game, but they might be OOC (Out Of Character).

I also have some OCs (Original Characters) that I have created. A shout out to Dardarax for letting me use his albino idea. And remember to R&R. I put a reference in here and if you can find it out then quote where it is from in a review. If you get it, I'll use an idea from you. Sorry for the wait. My computer made some kind of emergency restore and I lost everything, but I found an extra copy on my gmail. And now behold The Prophecy chapter two

**Chapter One**

**The Prophecy Begins**

"Akiva!" a light blue dragon shouted. "This is the second time you got into a fight."

This light blue dragon was the owner of the orphanage. At that moment they were in the owner's office. It was a small room about ten by seven feet. A giant desk placed near the back wall was the only thing in it, minus the filing cabinets. The dragon he was talking to was at the age of ten. He had dark blue eyes which nearly looked black, and his four horns were still growing in, two of which were growing out of his jaw like fangs that curved forward. The other two came out of the top of his head, curving backwards.

He was like any other dragon, except for the fact that he had pure white scales. These scales showed that he had no magical powers. His wings were like that of a wyvern; they were a grayish color.

"I don't care if I was in a fight, that jerk deserved it!" The young dragon was looking around nervously. "He tried to take m—"

"I've had enough! Akiva, if you get into one more fight within the next two weeks, then I have no choice but to kick you out of this orphanage," the blue dragon interrupted.

Akiva stood there with a look of pure shock. He just couldn't believe it; he hadn't done anything wrong. He had just been trying to eat when some schmuck had come up and snatched his food.

"How can you do this? I didn't do anything!" Akiva bared his fangs and snarled. "I have the right to protect myself, especially since you people don't do it."

The older dragon tried to calm him down. "Hey, no need for violence, okay?" He was obviously getting nervous. Everyone knew that Akiva got mad easily and last time Akiva got mad, he practically destroyed the owner's desk. "Look, I can cut you a deal, okay? If you don't get into a fight for two straight weeks, you can stay here. But if you DO get into a fight, I will have no choice but to kick you out. Deal?"

Akiva thought this might be fair, but he was still angry.

"Deal. That won't be too hard," he said with a smile.

XxxxX

Time skip 15 minutes

XxxxX

_'Damn it, this is hard,'_ Akiva thought to himself_. 'Who knew that not getting into fights was so hard?__'_

Ever since the end of his meeting, Akiva had been constantly annoyed by everyone. It was almost as if they knew about his deal_. 'No doubt someone was listening in. I'll have to watch my back.'_

Akiva was walking down the hallway towards his room when someone behind him shouted, "Hey, everyone, it's the lizard!"

Akiva knew this voice quite well. It was a green dragon everyone called Reaper because apparently he never lost a fight. Akiva just ignored him, secretly hoping Reaper wouldn't fight him. Everyone knew that Reaper could kill someone; hence the name.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Reaper yelled. He turned to a grey wind dragon beside him and whispered, "You should pay the lizard a visit; maybe teach him some manners."

Akiva felt a paw on his shoulder.

_'What? How did he get to me so fast? I should have heard him.'_ Akiva turned his head and realized that it was not Reaper, but it was a grey dragon whose name Akiva couldn't remember. "Umm… Who are you again?"

The dragon looked surprised. "You don't know who I am?" he chuckled.

"Well, I think this is as good a time as ever for introductions." His chuckle turned into a laugh. "My name is Jaheel, and you'd better remember it if you know what's good for you."

Akiva looked confused; scared, even. A paw came from Jaheel's side and hit him in the head. Akiva collapsed to the floor, momentarily stunned. He tried to get up, but Jaheel got his friends and started to gang up on him, kicking and clawing at him. All Akiva could do was curl up and hope for the best.

XxxxX

Time skip 5 years

XxxxX

Claws. Teeth. Pain and suffering.

Akiva was on a patch of grass in a forest, whimpering. He was now fifteen, his horns were now fully grown, and he had grown much more. He had gained some muscle, but not much. He was shaking and struggling in his sleep. A snap of a twig jolted him from his unrelenting nightmare. Taking a moment to stretch, Akiva went on full alert, opening his senses. Someone was watching him, but who?

Akiva had been kicked out of the orphanage a full five years ago. The owner had thought that the fight had been started by Akiva. Naturally, he hadn't been able to argue and he had been alone ever since. He had never stayed at one place for too long, afraid of making enemies.

Another snap to his right.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly. "Tell me who you are!"

"Oh, you know," a deep voice called out, "a real fucking dragon."

At that last word, multiple shards of ice came from behind a tree. The shards were at least two inches wide and four inches long. The fastest thing Akiva could think of was to roll out of the way. He pushed off with his legs and rolled on the ground, quickly getting up and out of the way.

The 'real' dragon spoke again. "I finally found you, Akiva. Do you know what kind of torment you caused my brother? He was the laughing stock of my family after you beat him. Being beaten by an albino is the worst thing that has happened to him."

He then came out from behind the tree and realized that Akiva wasn't injured by his ice. "How'd you dodge that?"

The dragon was an ice blue, a look of surprise on his face.

"Screw you, that's how," Akiva replied rather rudely, and bolted. Running as fast as he could, Akiva tried to find some sort of shelter to escape the manic ice dragon. A building or cave would do. He made sure to avoid the thorny bushes, because he knew they had a venomous defence mechanism. One poke and any unfortunate creature would die a slow and painful death.

Akiva wondered why this dragon was chasing him. He didn't remember attacking any kind of dragon lately. Maybe a few years back.

In the distance, he spotted a clearing with a cottage off to the side. With intense concentration, he looked around and tried to listen. When he failed to hear anything, he decided it was safe and decided to explore the small shelter. The cottage was a lot bigger then it had looked at first, having three different rooms, two of which looked exactly the same. Both of them had a bed and two dressers. Everything was placed symmetrical for some reason; even the third room was symmetrical.

Room number three was the kitchen, with two wood ovens, two sinks and two boxes which held a type of ice that never melted; they were the ultimate cooling device. Akiva started to search for a suitable blanket, seeing as the beds had none. While he was searching, he came across something he hadn't noticed before. Hanging from a nail sticking to the door was a sign that read "Take a rest. Sincerely: The Owners."

Akiva guessed it was for anyone who travelled. Or at least anyone who came across this place. After five minutes of hard searching, he found a fuzzy blanket that fit the bed perfectly.

He was fixing up his bed when a deep voice came from behind him. "You thought you could escape so easily?"

A/N: Thank you Riverstyxx for beta reading (again). So this is chapter one (last chapter was the prologue) and I don't think it was all that bad. Of course, I'm going to need to work on my details soon. I think chapter three will be when the storyline will progress. This is just showing how Akiva thinks. So R&R, and remember I put a reference in here, so tell me where you think it is and where it is from.


End file.
